Many electronic devices, such as tablet computers, electronic book readers, smartphones, and other mobile computing devices, include a protective cover glass through which a graphical display may be viewed. Although the cover glass may be toughened to resist cracks, fractures, fragmentations, scratches, chips, and the like, the cover glass may still be subject to manufacturing defects as well as damage from various stages of the life cycle of the cover glass, such as assembly with and usage of an electronic device. Under certain circumstances, such as quality assurance testing, it is desirable to be able to test for damage, flaws or defects of the cover glass after assembly of an electronic device. Additionally, it is desirable to be able to document damage after an electronic device has been used. For example, if a user returns a damaged device, it may be desirable for a return center to be able to document flaws or defects of returned electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the inspection process for an electronic device.